An Angel Floating Fast
by Lyneya
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. First Day

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own Naruto

**A/N: **This is my first fanfict ever! Hope you enjoy! And if I make a mistake plz don't eat me lol.

**Summary: **Sakura is new to Kohana High and is assigned to sit next to the ever popular Sasuke. Sakura tries to be nice to him but he just ignores her presence. Sakura tries to soften Sasuke by giving him stuff and being patient.(There's more to the story but I'm not telling )

1. because it will spoil it and

2 because I'm making this up as i go along lol

This will be SasuxSaku NaruxHina NejixTenten and InoxShika

**Warning: **A lot of Characters are OOC in my story, its mostly SasuxSaku

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were chatting on what they should do to a school geek when Kakashi-sensei came into the classroom five minutes after class has started, holding his Icha Icha paradise book up in front of his face.

"Sorry class I ran into a young girl who was lost and well I had to help her get to her-"

Just then the whole class shouted in unison "LIAR!" A sweat drop appeared on Kakashi's head as he looked up from his book.

"No really… There was a new girl who was lost, she's a new student here in Konoha Ninja High School, her name's Haruno, Sakura," he had said this looking back in his book, and gesturing Sakura to come in through the door. Sakura poked her head through the doorway and started walking by Kakashi-sensei slowly. Holding one hand to her chest and the other holding her backpack. She was blushing a bit and smirking a small smile, looking at everyone in the classroom.

"It's nice to meet everyone here" she said while tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes smiling.

Sasuke looked up at her and smirked, he then whispered to his gang and they all laughed looking at her. She was looking at them confused but she knew there was something up.

Then all of a sudden she saw 3 kunai heading in her direction, she got three from her small bag(forgot what its called) and threw them back at the other three, making all six of the kunai clashing, then falling to the ground. The class and Sasuke's friends smirked at her reaction and Sasuke just gave a gratitude smile and a 'whatever' expression.

Sakura was smiling with an anger mark on her forehead telling herself to calm down.CHA! NEVER MESS WITH A NEW GIRL! Sakura's inner-self said.

Kakashi looked back up from his book and glared at Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke since you were the 'mastermind' on thinking that you should throw kunai at our new student, you will tell Sakura what we do here in Konoha High. Sakura there's an empty seat besides Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand."

All the fan girls went mad crazy, and Sakura looked at them confused.

Sasuke raised his hand slowly like someone was pulling it down. Sakura walked over to his seat and stood there. He glared at her.

"What you do want?" Sasuke asked

"Uhm… if it isn't any trouble I would like to sit in the window seat. I love to feel the cold breeze when the windows open, especially during fall."

"Well I'm sorry, but I rather sit by the window." he said mocking her. Sasuke's pals started laughing.

Kakashi shot a death stare at Sasuke and his friends as a warning to be nice to her. His friend's stopped laughing and Sasuke sighed getting up.

"Here.. Have it."

"Arigato" Sakura said smiling

Sakura started walking towards her seat when Sasuke 'accidentally' left his foot out. Sakura tripped over his foot and started falling towards the window. _oh no…_ she thought. She grabbed the window ceil to push herself out the window more, so that she didn't get hurt by scraping her body against the wall. She knew that if she tried to hold herself back, she would lose her balance and fall back out the window, so the only other option was to push herself out. She started falling closer to the ground. She did a front flip and landed on her feet, looking back up to her 3 story classroom glaring at Sasuke, who was looking down at her.  
_How rude... _Sakura thought  
**I'M GONNA GET HIM!**_ inner-Sakura said._

"Why did you do that?! I didn't do anything to you!" she yelled

Kakashi peered through the window apologizing to Sakura on what just happened, Sakura said it was ok. She started controlling her chakara to go to her feet so that she can start scaling the wall.

Sakura was sitting down looking out the window and sighing. _What's with this class? We learn nothing..._ she thought.

She looked at Kakashi to see what he was doing, and it turns out he was finished with Icha Icha paradise volume one, and is starting to read volume two. A sweat drop appeared on Sakura's head when she saw this.

She then looked at Sasuke He's supposed to be telling me what we do here sakura thought, then inwardly sighed. She kept looking at him to see if she could read his lips on what he was chatting about to his friends, but soon got bored when she heard that they were talking about football. She turned to look out the window, but before she could she was face-to-face with a blonde hair girl.

"Uh... can I help you?" Sakura asked.

"Hi! My name's Ino Yamanaka! It's nice to meet you Sakura-chan" she said with a big smile.

"Uhm... it's nice to meet you too... can i help you?" she asked for the second time.

Ino furrowed her brow. "What? I can't say 'Hi!' Greet somebody and at least try to be their friend?!" she said with her arms crossed.

Sakura giggled. "Sumimasen Ino-chan. I'm still recovering from the 'incidents' that happened earlier." Sakura said looking over to Sasuke. (A/N: Sumimasen- Sorry)

Ino grabbed her chin to make Sakura look at her. "Don't look at him like that!" she yelled.

Sakura pulled Ino's hand away. "Look at who like what?!" she yelled puzzlingly (i don't even know if puzzlingly is a word xD)

"Nara, Shikamaru!" Ino said. She inwardly sighed looking at him.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

Ino turned Sakura's head where Sasuke and the others were.

"The kid by Sasuke, he has his hair in a pony-tail. He's 13 years old, his birthday's September 22. He's a Virgo and when he gets older he wants to marry an average looking wife, have 2 kids, a girl and a boy. And he wants to retire when daughter is married and son is independent. And he also wants to die before his spouse!

Three sweat drops appeared on Sakura's head. "How do you know this?" she asked

"Easy! I looked in his personal folder!" Ino said while winking.

"So you know everybody's' information?" Sakura said adding another sweat drop on her head.

"Yup! Everyone!" she said proudly.

"ok then, what's mine?" Sakura said proud of herself

"Oh that's easy! Your Haruno Sakura, your 13 years old, born March 28th, making you an Aries!" Ino said happily.  
(**A/N:** This is real information, I didn't make this information up)

Sakura's eye twitched and she stood up to walk to the Kakashi-sensei to be excused to the bathroom, she had no expression on her face except shock. She made it to the front of the class but by the time she made it to the door, she fainted. Kakashi told everyone to stay quiet, and that he would take Sakura to the clinic.

Sasuke and his friends looked over to Ino and sighed. "What did you do to her?" Sasuke asked in a not really caring tone.

"I did nothing I just..." she looked over at Shikamaru who was looking at her. She blushed. "I just told her that I knew everybody's' information and so she didn't believe me. She asked what her information, and so I told her... I guess I got it right.."

"What information?" Sasuke asked

"Oh nothing really, only that she's 13 years old, born on March 28th making her an Aries." Ino smiled

"Ino... that's scary stuff to be knowing. I would have been in shock if I heard that you know mine." Sasuke said

"Yours? Oh that's easy too, your 13 years old, born July 23rd making you a Cancer" Ino said smugly.

"Ino... how do you know all this?¿?" Sasuke asked.

"I read people's personal folders..." she said looking down

"Why...?" Shikamaru asked

"Because I'm bored and have nothing else to do..."

"Well you need a new hobby." Neji said coldly.

The class went silent until Naruto broke it.

"Hey do you know how old Tsunade is??" he asked

Everyone turned there head to Naruto and glared at him.

"W..What? I'm just curious!"

Ino sighed, "So Sasuke why did you trip Sakura? Why are you so mean to her? She hasn't done anything yet." she said concerned

"One, I needed a laugh. Two I'm mean because I can and want to, and three that's just how I am." he said flat.

Ino studied him, "You want to get to know her better don't you?"

Sasuke Turned away "I couldn't care less."

Just then the door opened and Kakashi came in saying that everything's all right. H e sat down in his chair and started to read his book again. Sakura soon came inside, she had a wet paper towel in her hand wiping her forehead. She then threw it away and went to sit back down to her seat but Ino was blocking it.

"Uhm excuse me... can I sit down?"

Ino looked at her "Sorry about before, but I can't let you sit down..." she said smiling.

"Why not?"

"Because, you haven't got introduced to my friends"

Sasuke laughed.

"What's so funny¿!" Ino asked glaring at him.

"Who said I was your friend?" he said smirking.

"WHY I OUGHTA!!"

"Calm down Ino." Shikamaru said

"Okay... fine..." She then turned to Sakura. "Okay, let me introduce you to my friends and a mentally retarded boy which you have met" she said looking at Sasuke. An anger mark appeared on Sasuke's head. "This is Tenten, she is in L♥VE with Neji, they're going out! Tenten's cool, a great friend to be with! Neji is boring, almost never talks.  
Sakura giggled. Neji and Tenten said "Hi" at the same time.

"That is Shikamaru which I've told you about before" Ino said

"Told her what?¿?" Shikamaru.

Ino and Sakura laughed. Ino put a finger in front of his face and shook it back and forth. "That's for Sakura and I to know and YOU to find out!" she said teasingly. He just mumbled.

"That over there is the number one knuckle headed ninja... Naruto." Ino poked Sakura with her elbow and whispered to her. "He likes Hinata and she likes him too she's the one beside him"

Naruto glared at Ino. "What did you say to Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing really... only that you like Hinata and that Hinata likes you back." Hinata blushed ferociously.

Naruto turned to Hinata, "Is, that true Hinata-chan?"

Hinata just played with her fingers, looking at the ground. "W..well.. y.. you see-"

"We all know Hinata likes Naruto and Naruto likes Hinata." Sasuke said cutting off Hinata.

Ino mumbled to herself and then wanted to say something but was cut off by the bell.

"Time for lunch! It's Ramen today!" Naruto shouted running out of the classroom.

**

* * *

****Lunch Time **

"So Sakura... What are you going to do?"

Sakura looked at Ino confused, "What am I going to do...?" she said repeating Ino's words.

"Oh yea.. well...there's this project for Kakashi's class, about chakara, but you have to work with a partner. Shikamaru already asked me. Hinata asked Naruto. Tenten and Neji decided to work together... and well there's no one you know left except... well Sasuke."

"Oh no! I do NOT want to work with Sasuke!"  
**Well... actually I would like to get to know him better..** Sakura's inner voice said.

"Well.. you started off on the wrong foot... literally and well... maybe you can work together... Of course you don't have to take my word for it, it's just a suggestion." Ino said while walking to a table.

Sakura thought for a second and thought that it might work

**

* * *

****A/N: Well how did you think about my first fan fict? I hope you enjoyed . Please R&R! Ty! And remember that I'm making this up as I go along!**


	2. Cherry Blossom

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own Naruto

**A/N: **Hey all! Thanks all for the reviews! Sorry that this chapter came up late xD I'm swamped with school and all! lol

**Summary: **Sakura is new to Kohana High and is assigned to sit next to the ever popular Sasuke. Sakura tries to be nice to him but he just ignores her presence. Sakura tries to soften Sasuke by giving him stuff and being patient.(There's more to the story but I'm not telling )

1. because it will spoil it and

2 because I'm making this up as i go along lol

This will be SasuxSaku NaruxHina NejixTenten and InoxShika

**Warning: **A lot of Characters are OOC in my story, its mostly SasuxSaku

* * *

**In class**

"_Sakura? Are you ok?" Ino asked concerned._

_Sakura snapped out of her flashback and looked at Ino. "Oh… yea sorry, I was thinking about something." she said._

"_What were you thinking about?" Ino said looking at her slyly. Sakura gave her a 'it's not like that' look and sighed._

"_It's not like that Ino…whatever your thinking."_

_Ino gave her a 'you think I'm stupid' look, but Sakura just shook it off._

_Sakura sighed and looked back out the classroom at the cherry blossom tree. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and Sakura looked back to yell at them. She thought it was Ino but it was actually…_

"_S...Sasuke" she said in disbelief, why would Sasuke want to talk to her? "What do you want?" she said furrowing her brow._

"_I want to know if your hair is really that color or natural." he said not looking at her._

_Sakura smiled. "So kind of you to wonder"_

"_It's not like that, I just want to kn-"_

_Just then the bell rang_

_Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Too late, now it's only for me to know and you to find out" she said walking away._

_Sasuke laughed a bit and grabbed her hair and pulled a few strands of her hair. Sakura reacted quickly and put her hand where he pulled off her hair rubbing it._

"_Ow… that hurt! Why did you do that?!" she yelled_

"_You said that it was for you to know and for me to find out, so I'm trying to find out" he said examining the pieces of hair in his hand._

_Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru nodded two times in unison behind him._

_Sasuke was still examining it when he finally spoke. "Well it looks like it's your real hair. Nice." He then walked out of the room with his friends._

_Sakura heard Naruto after they left saying "Great job Sasuke!" and then heard someone clobber him._

_She blushed…_

* * *

Sakura's eyelids fluttered open when she heard her alarm go off. She sat up on her bed, cheeks turning pink. 

I can't believe that happened yesterday… she thought.

**YEA AND IT ROCKED! **her inner-self said.

Sakura got up out of bed and did her daily routine. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair. She wore her black legging pants, a blue denim skirt over and a white spaghetti strapped shirt with sakura petals on it. She put on her kunai bag (still don't know what it's called) and her ninja shoes. Got her breakfast money and her backpack. Locked her door and started running to school.

The bell rang once she sat down in her seat. She looked around to see if Sasuke was roaming the classroom but he wasn't there yet.

"Heya!" someone said gleefully beside her. Sakura turned her head to see Tenten and Neji.

"Hey." she said wondering why they were talking to her.

"So who's gonna be your partner? Ino told me that you only have one choice."

"Then you shouldn't have to ask…." Sakura said inwardly sighing.

Tenten looked at Neji and then back at Sakura.

"Don't worry your not the only one doing work by yourself. Neji's gonna be on the couch watching football while I do all the work. Your not alone!"

Sakura looked up at them. "What do you mean 'doing work by myself…'

"Well-"

"Well… Sasuke-chan isn't the working type.." Neji said interrupting Tenten.

(**A/N**: chan can also mean a close friend, it's not only used to address a girl)

Sakura furrowed her brow. "Well I'm going to make him!"

"Make who do what?" Sasuke asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said surprised.

"Well.. See you later, Sakura-chan!" Tenten said leaving. "Good Luck" Neji said after Tenten.

"W-Wait!" she said yelling.

"Answer my question. Make who do what?"

"Make you.." she started.

"Make me…" he copied.

"Make you work on the project." she said looking down.

"What project- oh you mean that chakara project?" he asked.

Sakura looked down. "Well you see.. Ino told me about it and said that Shikamaru already asked her. Hinata asked Naruto. Tenten and Neji decided to work together... and well there's no one else except you, and..." she said.

"Okay… and.."

"And Tenten and Neji said that you don't work and that you make your partner work..." she said.

"They said that huh?.." Sasuke turned his head at Neji and Tenten. They quickly turned around pretending to be having a conversation. He glared at them. _I'll deal with them later.._ he thought.

Sakura looked up at him, staring into his eyes to see what he was thinking.

"Look… I promise that I won't make you do all the work" he said smiling.

That was the first time she had seen him smile up close.

"Hey Sasuke did Plan B work?!" Naruto said popping up from between them. Sasuke raised his hand slowly and hit him in the head then sat down by Sakura.

Sakura chuckled a bit.

* * *

Ten minutes passed and Kakashi Sensei was still absent. Sakura sighed. The door opened and Ino came in. She walked in front of Sakura and sat in her seat. Sakura leaned frontward. 

"Where were you?" Sakura asked

"I was at home.."

"Why for so long?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei never comes on time… so why should I?"

Sakura sighed and sat back in her seat.

"C'mon." Sasuke said to everyone while standing up.

Sakura looked up at him. "Where are we going?" she asked for the class.

"Let's leave, Kakashi-sensei isn't coming anytime sooner."

Everyone talked at the same time stating that he was right. Then Sasuke's eyes turned towards Sakura.

"Unless Miss goody-goody would like to stay."

Sakura furrowed her brow. _First he was being nice to me and now mean. He probably doesn't want to lose his 'reputation'_ Sakura thought.

Everyone left the room including Sakura. Sasuke and his friends were the only ones left in the classroom.

"Hey, Hey, Sasuke-kun don't you think that was a little too mean to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever.." he said. He looked out the window to see Sakura running to the cherry blossom tree. "What is she doing?" he said out loud.

"What is who… doing?" Naruto asked. Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto looked out the window.

"Sakura?" all three said in unison. They all saw Sakura running to the Cherry Blossom tree and then running up the trunk and sitting down.

"I'm going to see what she's doing…" Sasuke said jumping out of the window.

Naruto poked Neji and Shikamaru and started laughing. "He's got a lover!" he yelled.

Sasuke appeared on the window ceil and hit Naruto in his head making him unconscious then jumped back down running towards Sakura. _Dobe.._ he thought inwardly smirking.

* * *

Just then Kakashi-sensei came in the classroom. A sweat drop appeared on his head. 

"Where is everybody?" He asked.

Neji and Shikamaru looked back carrying Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei!" they said in unison.

* * *

"Okay.. so that's what happened..." Kakashi said smiling under his mask. "Oops." 

Neji and Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"All you have to say is 'Oops..' Shikamaru said.

Kakashi scratched his head. "Well it would be worse if I said Oopsie-daisy, so yes, all I have to say is 'Oops'.

Naruto decided to finally wake up. Shikamaru and Neji had laid him on a desk, so that they wouldn't have to carry him.

"What happened?" Naruto said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Sasuke knocked you unconcious because you said that he had a lover, refering to Sakura-chan." Neji said.

"Why I oughta! When I find Sasuke-kun, I'm gonna-"

"It was your fault in the first place Naruto" Kakashi said looking up from his book. "If you didn't make fun of Sasuke you wouldn't of gotten knocked out." he said expressionless.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are YOU doing here?!" Naruto yelled.

"I work here."

"We told him everything Naruto" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Even that I sleep with chocolate bunnies and eat them while sleeping?! Why?! That was

a secret!" he yelled.

"No Naruto. We didn't say anything about that until now. You did Naruto." Neji said smiling.

"Curse you Kakashi! I know all about your trick- BELIEVE IT!"

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Did you say something Naruto?" he asked.

"Why I oughta!-"

"Easy Naruto. Ugh.. What a drag." Shikamaru said trying to hold Naruto back.

* * *

Sakura unpacked her bento and laid it on the thick flat tree branch.(**A/N**: for those who don't know, bento or obento is a Japanese meal that is packaged in a divided little lunch box.) 

She took a rice ball and started eating it. Little did she know Sasuke was behind the tree watching her. After she was done eating, she packed up her mess and started singing Reflection from Mulan, (in Japanese- yea yea we all know reflection from Mulan, if not, look up the lyrics I'm too lazy to write them lol)

When she was finished Sasuke came out from behind the tree and showed his self.

"You have a nice voice." he said smiling.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! You were there the whole time!?" Sakura asked blushing.

"No… I just came, and I decided to say that you have a nice voice out of the blue." he

said sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic with me!" she yelled. She grabbed her bento and jumped off the tree.

"So.. You decided to come here everyday after class now?" Sasuke said looking at the

grass.

"Why do you want to know?" Sakura said turning towards Sasuke.

"Look, can't I try to have a decent conversation with you?!" Sasuke yelled.

"No, not until you say sorry." she replied.

"For what?"

"For trying to kill me two times!" she yelled

"I had to test how good you were.." he said

"Two times?!?"

"Yes! You could of gotten a lucky chance the first time." Sasuke said close up to her face.

Sakura saw how close they were and she turned around, blushing ferociously.

"Yes. This is were I will be coming everyday after school." she said calming down.

"Okay. In that case when Kakashi-sensei asks us who our partner is, we'll work together, just you and me. In this spot." Sasuke said leaning against the tree.

For some strange reason, when Sasuke said 'just you and me,' made Sakura's heart skip a beat or two. She was blushing even more.

"O-okay- I got to go now, bye Sasuke-kun" Sakura said without looking at him. Then in a split second, she disappeared.

Sasuke smirked and pushed his self off the tree with is shoulder. He started walking to his home when he noticed that Sakura had left something. He went over to it, and picked it up. It was a picture of her parents and a young Sakura smiling happily in between them.

_Sakura.._ he thought.

Sasuke put the picture in his pocket and started walking home.

* * *

**Again sorry for the late chapter GOMENNASAI!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Sad Memory

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto, sadly

**A/N**: Thanks all for the reviews Sorry that this chapter came up late(again). School, homework, and all that other stuff, you know lol

**Summary: **Sakura is new to Kohana High and is assigned to sit next to the ever popular Sasuke. Sakura tries to be nice to him but he just ignores her presence. Sakura tries to soften Sasuke by giving him stuff and being patient.(There's more to the story but I'm not telling)

1. because it will spoil it and

2. because I'm making this up as i go along lol

This will be SasuxSaku NaruxHina NejixTenten and InoxShika

**Sakura**: Sorry for the late update!

* * *

Sakura was making some bento in the kitchen, thinking about how school might 'treat' her today. 

"Hmm, maybe I should make an obento for Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said to herself with her index finger on her chin. "Yea I think that's a good idea!"

Sakura grabbed another obento box and put two rice balls but then stopped. "Wait.. What does Sasuke like?"

Sakura pondered for a second or two and then decided to add some fried noodles, two egg roles, salad with tomatoes and soy beans. "There! I hope he likes it!" She closed it and reached into her pocket.

"Oh no! Where's my picture!" she yelled. " Calm down, maybe it's in my skirt from yesterday.." She said. She went to the hamper and checked in the pockets, her hand went through the right pocket and she sighed. "It probably fell out.. But where is it now? I have to find it!"

Sakura looked at her clock. "I'll look for it when I come back from school, I'm gonna be late for school." she said.

Sakura grabbed both of the bento's and put on her backpack and locked the door on her way out.

* * *

Sasuke was on his bed lying down on his bed looking at the picture Sakura had dropped. He then looked over to the picture on his drawer and walked over it. He smiled, for both Sakura's and his pictures were more-less the same. 

In Sasuke's picture he was in between his parents with his brother behind him. His brother's hands' were on his shoulders, holding tight.

Everybody was smiling in his picture.(Yes even young Sasuke)

In Sakura's picture Sakura was in the middle between her mother and father. A red ribbon tied into a bow on her head.

Sasuke smiled.

He then looked at his clock and realized he was late for school.

_Shit.. _he thought.

Grabbing Sakura's picture and his, he ran out his door, locking it, and forgetting about his lunch. Completely.

* * *

**In school**

Sakura came through the door seeing everyone here instead of Sasuke and of course..(we can all guess) Kakashi Sensei.

She sat down in her seat and looked out the window. The clouds were dark gray and the Sakura tree looked... lonely. Sakura sighed and slammed her head on the desk.

"Oi, what are you doing?" asked a familiar voice.

(I bet we could all guess who that was. If you guess Sasuke then your..)

Sakura looked up to turn her head.

"Oh, uh, hey……… Shikamaru-kun." she said smiling. She had a red mark on her head making him smile. (Wrong! Heh, did I trick you? Lol, sorry)

"Ha, did I disappoint you?"

Sakura blushed, and then looked back out the window. "I…I don't know w..what your talking about.."

"Oh come on, I know you thought that I was Sasuke" he said smiling.

"Oi, what about me?"

BONK!(lol)

Sakura looked back over at Shikamaru to notice him on the floor with a bump on his head, and Sasuke smiling over him.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said dragging.

"Oi.. Sakura-chan you left this yesterday" He said pulling out his picture from his pocket.

"My picture?!" she said. She took it and saw a small Sasuke. She blushed.(Yea even the Uchiha can make mistakes lol)

_He's so kawaii!_

**Tell me about it!** inner-Sakura said with a big smile.

"Uhm.. Sasuke-kun, I think you gave me the wrong picture.." she said handing back the picture.

"What are you talking abo-" he said, then snatched it away from Sakura's hands.

"…Sorry," he said, then gave the correct picture back to her.

**Time Skip**

Sakura was looking out the window again, at the sakura tree. Sasuke then walked over from his friends and sat down beside her.

"Why do you always look at that Sakura tree?" he asked.

"..Because.."

"Because what?"

"My mother.. She had always liked Sakura trees." she said taking out her picture from her pocket, still not averting her eyes from the tree.

"So.. There has to be another reason. Did she-"

"Yes, she passed away. When I was seven years old." she said finally looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke could see pain in her eyes. "S-sorry to hear that." he said.

"Do you want to know how she died?" Sakura said sadly.

"I…no, that would be rude."

Sakura smiled. _Deep down he isn't bad at all._

"I know how you feel.." Sasuke said looking outside at the tree blowing. "My… my parents, both of them, passed away. My brother, he-"

"Please don't say anymore!" she said holding onto his arm.

"Sakura.." Sasuke blushed and then patted her on her head. Sakura looked up, into his eyes. Sasuke could see that she was just about ready to cry.

A tear came down Sakura cheek, but then turned facing the window wiping away her tears. "I-I'm sorry, I just snapped.."

"It's ok, why don't you tell me what happened, you'll feel better, to get it off your chest. But just not now, only us two, at the Sakura tree."

Sakura was shocked. _He's really nice. Thank you Sasuke-kun._ she thought.

Then the clouds started departing. Sakura smiled at this.

**Sakura's Flash Back**

"_Hahaha Mommy! The rain stopped and The nasty clouds are gone too! Can I go outside?" young Sakura asked._

"_Okay, okay, but don't let the boogeyman get you!" Sakura's mother said chasing after her._

"_Oh no! Mommy help!" she said playing around._

"_Don't worry, I'll beat the boogey man up After it gets you!" she said giggling._

"_No no! Bad boogey man!" Sakura said, then she ran up to the 'boogeyman' and hugged her. "I love you mommy"_

"_I love you too, my dear sakur-" before she could finish a loud bang went off. She pushed Sakura aside and then fell._

"_Mommy!" she said giggling, "Don't play like that!" Sakura said shaking her._

**For effects add a sad song here**

"_Mommy? Mommy!? No Mommy, tell me your playing! Don't leave me! You still have to beat the boogeyman! Mommy!"_

"_I love you Sakura, never forget that." she said, then closed her eyes._

"_No Mommy!" Sakura yelled crying and shaking her. She couldn't believe it. She looked to over where the shot came from. Her eyes widened with fear and pain._

"_D…daddy?" she asked._

_Her dad was smiling with tears streaming down his face. He pointed the gun towards his head._

"_Daddy?!"_

_Another loud bang went off._

"_Daddy… Daddy!" she yelled. "Daddy!.. Mommy! Why?!" Sakura said. She fell to her knees, and her hands covering her face- she was hurt. Why? Why would daddy kill mommy, only to kill himself? Why not me too? Mommy… Daddy…_

_Sakura stood up and walked over to her dad grudgingly, picking up the gun to point it to her head. She had no expression on her face. Like all her life had been sucked out of her, that her dad just killed her emotionally and mentally._

"_There's nothing left, nothing left, there's no reason for me to continue living.." she said. She started pulling the trigger._

"_STOP!" someone yelled._

_Sakura looked to where the yell was coming from. She saw a small Sasuke. She could tell that something bad had happened to him as well. Blood was on his shirt, his eyes and nose where red. She could tell that he was crying a lot, just recently._

"_Stop! I don't want to see another person die in front of me!" he yelled. He ran up to Sakura and hugged her. Sakura dropped her arm that was pointing to her head. Like it had died. She dropped the gun at the same time and hugged him gingerly back, with no emotion, until he started crying some more. She snapped and soon cried as well._

"_I'm sorry!" she said tearful._

"_I-its ok.." Sasuke said sniffing. They stood there for a little bit more. They got to know each other and even became a bit close, until Sakura said she had to leave, she said that her grandma would take her in, leaving Sasuke. She said sorry a few times and they even shared a few tears._

_Sasuke then grew up lonely in his old abandoned house. Sad, and missing, Sakura._

"_Oi Sakura.. Sakura!"_

**End of Flashback**

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

"I've been calling your name for a while now.. Were you spacing out?"

"Oh.. Yea.. Sorry, what did you want me for?"

"Let's go.. Kakashi's taking longer then last time."

Sakura nodded. _I wonder if he still remembers.._

Sasuke jumped out the window and then Sakura. Sakura slipped on the mud below but Sasuke caught her just in time.

"Thank you." she said as he put her to her feet.

He smiled. "No problem."

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji saw them and smiled. 

"Come on Neji! Don't check Sakura out!" Tenten said.

"I.. I wasn't!"

"Sure…" she said. Then pulled him on his ear outside the classroom.

"Come on Shikamuroo-kun let's go find a place to eat!" Ino said hugging him from behind.

"Don't call me Shikamuroo-kun, it's Shikamaru, Shi-ka-ma-ru, not Shi-ka-mu-roo." he said.

"I know that but Shikamuroo sounds cuter!"

"Fine, lets go." he said sighing. "what a drag" he said under his breath.

"Uh..uhm I'm going to leave now, um, bye Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Oh, ok, see you tomorrow, Hinata-chan!" he said waving.

Hinata hugged him for a split second, then left the room.

Naruto blushed.

"Oi.. Where is everybody?"

Naruto turned around. "Kakashi!"

"Uhm.. Yes? did you need anything?"

Naruto gave him a stupid look and sweat dropped.

"I don't want to listen to your stupid reason why your late! Next time you have to come earlier! We're not gonna learn anything about chakara and stuff!"

"I just slept in late.." Kakashi said.

"Didn't you hear me?! I don't want to listen to your pitiful rea-" Naruto stopped.

"Say what now? Usually you say like, 'a black cat crossed my path' or something.." he said mocking Kakashi.

"Uhm.. Well"

Naruto circled him. "What's up?"

"N-nothing Naruto, I just went to bed late.."

"DON'T TELL ME YOU FOUND A GIRL!"

"No Naruto, that's not it." Kakashi said sighing.

"Hey Kakashi, did you have fun last night?" Gai sensei said coming from no where.

"Where did you come from! Wait, what did you do last night?!"

"Well, lets just say that, it was a symbol of youth.." Gai sensei said putting his hand on his chin.

"We dueled last night. Gai wanted to go against me, to win. But I won." Kakashi said looking over to Gai.

"No, you didn't win, it was just luck!"

"Oh, so your saying that if it wasn't luck, the 'power of youth' would win?" Kakashi said laughing.

"Exactly!"

"But I won, score was 92 to 8, so your saying that it was luck all 92 times?"

Gai sensei started crying. "Your so cruel!"

"And remember the bet we made.. You said that if you lost you would run around Konoha for two days straight."

"That's because I thought I was going to win!" Gai said biting on a handkerchief, with river of tears going down his cheeks.

"Well you didn't, so lets go.."

"WAIT! What did you win? Kakashi-sensei?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors.." he said sighing. Then both Gai and Kakashi left the room.

"R-rock, Paper, Sc-scissors.." Naruto repeated. His eyes were wide open, he stood there frozen.

* * *

**At the tree**

Sakura was sitting on the tree, and Sasuke was leaning against it, eyes closed. They talked about some stuff until Sasuke's stomach growled.

"Crap.. I left lunch at home, I knew I was missing something.."

Sakura giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"Aren't you lucky? I decided to make two obento today, one was originally for you." she said giggling.

"Really? Then why didn't you give it to me?" he questioned.

"I wanted to wait until you mentioned it." she said smiling.

Sasuke smiled and jumped on the tree by Sakura, taking the meal from her hand.

"Itadakimasu!" he said, then ate everything except the soy beans. Sakura noticed and looked over to him.

"Why didn't you eat the natto?" Sakura asked. (**A/N**: **natto**- nuts)

"I don't eat natto, or soybeans" he said

Sakura then took Sasuke's chopsticks by accident and ate the natto.

Sasuke blushed. "Uhm.. Sakura, those were my chopsticks.."

"Really.. Oh well, what's done is done!" she said smiling

**YOU GO GIRL!** inner Sakura said.

"Uhm.. But that means you just did a indirect kiss.."

"I know, but like I said, what's done is done" she said.

Sakura looked down, and sighed.

"I need to tell someone.." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and braced his self for the news.

**Time Skip**

"Oh.. So that's what happened…that kid, was left alone.. Reminds me of myself. And that's why you always look at any cherry blossom tree, because your parents died under one.." Sasuke said looking down.

Sakura frowned as well.

_Should I tell him?_

**Hell yea! You could get closer! Maybe he'll be really nice to you!** inner Sakura said.

_Or he could get hurt more.._

**How? He'll have you now, he grew up a miserable life without you, he would be grateful that he found you again!** she yelled

_True... Okay, I'll tell him_

**Good luck!** inner Sakura said.

"Uhm Sasuke-kun-"

"Reminds me of myself, I met a pink haired girl, named Sakura." he said looking over to Sakura, smiling.

Sakura inwardly gasped. _Does he remember me?_

"Haruno, Sakura. It's been a while.." he said.

Tears went to Sakura's eyes, _He does remember!_

"It's been a while since I drank something, I'm thirsty." he said

Sakura froze and fell off the tree.

"Sakura?"

"You really don't remember?" she said twitching.

Sasuke just stayed on the tree, thinking about his past.

"I do remember.. My parents both died, my brother killed them, leaving me to suffer. He killed his self as well."

"That's not what I meant, but that explains why you had blood on your shirt when I met you.." Sakura said to herself.

"Hn?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!"

**IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM!** Inner Sakura Yelled.

Sasuke then told Sakura all the details.(I don't want to get into details, I'm getting lazy, but it's based on show, except the fact that Itachi killed his self. Lol.)

When Sasuke was done, silence fell over them.

**THIS IS YOUR CHANCE SAKURA, TELL HIM THAT YOU WERE THAT GIRL!** inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura nodded.

"Uhm Sasuke, let me talk.." she said.

Sasuke looked at her and nodded.

"That guy.. That stopped me from killing myself, I met him again. He saved my life and I'm really grateful. I'm grateful that I found him, but he doesn't remember who that pink haired girl was, even if she was sitting right next to him." she said looking down.

Sasuke smiled. "I do remember Sakura, I just never got the courage to go up to her and say that I've found her once again.."

* * *

I know I'm mean, STUPID CLIFF HANGER! Lol but don't worry, hopefully I could put the next chapter up, so that you don't die by waiting lol. 

FYI Naruto is still frozen. Lol

Sakura: Oi Myou, why did you have to put that cliffhanger!

Myou: I don't know, I just felt like it. Why don't you ask Sasuke if he could tell you.

Sakura: Okay! Sasuke can you tell me if you remember who that pink haired girl was?

Sasuke: Nope.

Sakura: Why not!

Sasuke: The viewers have to wait!

Sakura: Then whisper it to me.

Sasuke: Nope

Sakura: Why?!

Sasuke: Ask Myou.

Sakura: Myou! I'm Gonna fu-

Myou: Watch your language! Sasuke do the honors.

Sasuke: Fine. R&R!


	4. Neighbors

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto, sadly

**Summary: **Sakura is new to Kohana High and is assigned to sit next to the ever popular Sasuke. Sakura tries to be nice to him but he just ignores her presence. Sakura tries to soften Sasuke by giving him stuff and being patient.(There's more to the story but I'm not telling)

1. because it will spoil it and

2. because I'm making this up as i go along lol

This will be SasuxSaku NaruxHina NejixTenten and InoxShika

**A/N: **Thanks all for the reviews lol, I know, I know, I'm mean for putting that cliffy in the last chap, and I'll try not to put a cliffy in this one. You people are probably like, "YOU DIDN'T UPDATE SOON ENOUGH!" lol well soz. _clear throat_ well, lets get started, shall we?

Oh wait one more thing, someone asked why Itachi killed his self.. 3 reasons

1.) because I don't really like him… even though he's cute. (his personality I hate.)

2.) because Itachi wanted Sasuke to feel bad because now, Sasuke can revenge Itachi and he can't avenge his clan, so yeah..

3.) and 3 because I don't want Sasuke going to do revenge and all lol

Ok now we can go

* * *

_Sasuke smiled. "I do remember Sakura, I just never got the courage to go up to her and say that I've found her once again.."_

Sakura blushed.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't bring it up but-"

"Oi Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto interrupted. He was standing by the Sakura tree, looking up.

Sakura cringed when she heard Naruto yell her name. She put her hands in a fist, an anger mark on her head, and eyes closed.

"What is it Naruto??" she said annoyed.

"Kakashi, was playing rock, paper, scissors with Gai-sensei and Kakashi won 92 times!"

Sakura had two anger marks on her head and jumped down from the tree, landing in front of Naruto.

"What's the matt-"

BONK!(lol I love that word lol)

"Ow! Sakura-chan! What was that for!?" Naruto said holding his head.

"You interrupted something!" Sakura said her hand still in a fist.

Naruto looked up and saw two obento by Sasuke. He checked his surroundings.

_Hmm? Under a Sakura tree, bento and Sakura petals flying everywhere_. a smile came to Naruto's face.

(Wow I would like to eat lunch under a Sakura tree, with the petals flying in the wind, but I would prefer it to be at night or on a clear day with no clouds or anything! sigh so romantic.

"Why are you smiling dobe?" Sasuke said appearing beside Sakura.

"You know why.." he said with a big grin.

"No. I don't, that's why I asked you."

"Your sly Sasuke-chan"

(**A/N**: Just 4 those who forgot, -chan can mean a close friend, it's not only to address a girl.)

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, with a confused face. Sakura was confused also. (Confused Sasuke, I would like to see that. Sure he gets confused but I want to see REALLY confused lol, gawd I'm talking to much aren't I?)

"You know what I'm talking about.." Naruto said, still smirking.

"I said, no I don't."

Sakura blushed when she realized what he meant.

"Sakura knows what I'm talking about.." he said while laughing.

BONK!(can't get enough of that.)

"Gah! Sakura-chan!"

"Its not like that Naruto!" Sakura said still blushing.

"Then explain why your out here, you two, by yourselves, having lunch, under a Sakura tree."

Sasuke FINALLY understood what Naruto was talking about.

(Boys.. -.-; they can be hard headed at times. Soz boys who are reading this, lol but all the boys I know are hardheaded or slow lol)

BONK!

Naruto fell unconscious, eyes swirling around.

Sakura giggled. "So what were you saying Sasuke?"

"Oy, don't address me like that, until I say you can."

(**A/N**: FYI, in Japan its rude to say someone's name without adding a suffix to the end. Ex: -chan, -kun, -san, -sempai, -sama etc.)

"Sorry! So what were you going to say Sasuke-kun?"

"I… I forgot."

"_Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't bring it up but_- and then Naruto interrupted." she said.

"Sorry, I can't remember, my minds blank now."

_Crap, thanks a lot Naruto!_

**TELL ME ABOUT IT! HE WAS SO CLOSE UNTIL NARUTO CAME! WHEN HE WAKES UP, HE'S GOING TO GO TO HELL!** inner Sakura yelled.

"Uhm.. Ok well, it might come up later.." Sakura said, a bit sad. "So… now what?"

"I have to go now, I'm going to go home. The lunch was good, thanks"

Sakura smiled. "No thank you"

With that Sasuke disappeared. Sakura went to the tree and grabbed the obento. She sighed a long sigh and jumped off the tree, accidentally stepping on Naruto's back. She quickly got off, and apologized even though he was unconscious.

She then heard a rustle in the bushes. She looked over to where it was coming from.

"What was that?"

"crap.." the voice said to itself.(Can't say him/her, because its too soon lol)

Sakura started walking towards the bush. She moved the braches aside only to see a small squirrel. She giggled to herself.

"You scared me little buddy" she said still giggling.

The squirrel just turned its head to the side. She picked it up and it went to the right shoulder. She petted it, then sighed.

"Are you lonely?" The squirrel just turned its head again, making her laugh.

"I bet you have someone you lost. A friend. You probably haven't found him or her yet. But don't worry. I found one of my lost friends. Although he hasn't said it yet, or he may not even remember me. But he will. I have faith." she said this and put the squirrel where she found it.

"Sayonara" she said waving to the squirrel. She started walking to her house.

* * *

_Damn, what was I gonna say to Sakura? Why can't I remember?_

Sasuke walked up to his house and opened the door.

"I'm back." he said looking at his mother and dad's photo, (without Itachi) on the wall beside of him.

Sasuke walked to his room and looked out the window. He had a Sakura tree outside his window and he could remember that pink haired girl. But he couldn't see the face, there was a black circle where her face is suppose to be.

"Can Sakura from school be the Sakura I met? It explains it, and what she said.."

"_That guy.. That stopped me from killing myself, I met him again. He saved my life and I'm really grateful. I'm grateful that I found him, but he doesn't remember who that pink haired girl was, even if she was sitting right next to him."_

"It has to be… was that what I was going to say?"(Like I said, boys -.-;)

* * *

Sakura made it to her home and opened her door. She went to her room and pulled the pillow off her bed. She grabbed her diary and started to write in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a good day, Sasuke forgot his lunch and we ate together, I did an indirect kiss! Close enough_

_But then we started talking about our past, he doesn't seem to remember me, even though we swore that when we grew up we would remember and find each other. But he had more of a rough life than me, his OWN brother killed his family, and then killed his self. Sure my OWN dad killed my mother and killed his self but I went to live with my grandma, until I got older to move into my own house. Sasuke.. He tried so hard to survive since there was no one to take custody of him._

Sakura put the diary back under her pillow and walked to her back yard, Sakura petals, on her grass, flowing from her neighbors yard. Surprisingly she had never met her neighbors, because when ever she rang the doorbell they wouldn't answer. But she knows someone is living there because she sees the lights of there house turn off or on at night, outside her bedroom window.

She heard a rustle at a bush behind her. She looked back quickly.

"Who's there?"

"Crap not again" the voice said under it's breath.

* * *

Naruto got up and looked around.

"They left me!? What kind of friends leave me?! Especially Sasuke-teme!"

"Sasuke left you?"

Naruto turned around. "Neji-kun? I thought you were with Tenten"

"We were." Shikamaru said.

"Wait I thought you were with Ino?"

"Tenten and Ino decided to go shopping together, we're running away from them." they said in unison.

"Oh…"

"Neji!"

"Shikamuroo!"

"Crap, well see ya Naruto-kun" Neji and Shikamaru said, then in a split second they disappeared.

"Oy Naruto, did you see Neji or Shikamaru by any chance?" Tenten asked.

"No, not at all!" Naruto said with one hand behind his head.

"Ah.. Ok, tell us if you do." Ino said, then they disappeared again.

"Great.. I'm all alone again.. Oh well, I might as well go home.." Naruto said, then he started walking home.

* * *

"I said whose there?"

Sakura started walking up to the bush. She moved the branches to see a squirrel. It was the same one as before because before she left she had tied a tiny piece of fabric on its leg.

"You scared me again, little one" she said giggling. "Do you think I should give it another shot, and ring the neighbors doorbell?"

The squirrel nodded and she giggled.

"Ok.. But should I give them something?"

The squirrel nodded again and Sakura knew exactly what to give them. She took Aquilegia flowers, bluebells, Camellias, and Chicory's. The flowers, were light blue, pink, lilac, and white.

(**A/N**: They're really pretty flowers, you can look them up, if you would like.)

"It's not much, but what do you think?" she asked.

The squirrel stood up on it's hind legs and clapped its paws. Sakura giggled again.

"Your very talented" she said. She put the squirrel on her shoulder and walked towards her neighbors house.

* * *

Sasuke was laying down on his bed thinking about his past and present and soon the doorbell rang.

"Coming, coming!" he yelled. He made it up to the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"I'm your next d-door neighbor, I've n-never talked to you or greeted you, so I want to say s-sorry" she said.

Sasuke could tell she was nervous and sighed. He opened the door to greet her.

* * *

"Sorry for not talking to you, or saying hello! It's just that every time I ring your doorbell, you never opened it." Sakura said while her eyes were closed.

The guy laughed. "It's ok Sakura-chan" he said.

Sakura opened one eye.

"Neji-kun? You live here?"

"No, this is Shikamaru's house." he said.

"Who is it Neji-kun?"

Neji looked back. "It's alright, it's only Sakura-chan." he said.

"Sakura-chan. Yoi." Shikamaru said walking up to the door.

(**A/N**: yoi- evening)

Sakura was confused, she blinked once, then twice. "Why are you here… together?" She asked.

"We're hiding from Ino and Tenten, they want to go shopping with us."

Sakura giggled, "Oh I see, for a second there I thought you two were gay"

"I''M NOT GAY! WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME I'M GAY OR THAT I LOOK LIKE A GIRL JUST BECAUSE I HAVE LONG HAIR!?" Neji shouted.

"Calm down, I didn't think your gay because you 'look' like a girl, I just assumed that you were because, you know, two guys in one house." Sakura said.

Shikamaru laughed, "I can see why." he said.

"So why were you here again?" they both asked in unison.

* * *

(GASP) "Hinata-chan? You live next door?" Sasuke asked.

(sorry for the gasp thing, I just wanted to put that lol.)

"Oh, Hi Sasuke-kun." she said smiling.

"So you wanted to say sorry?"

"Yes, actually I've been living next to you for a long while, I wanted to say sorry because I never greeted you, but since you are my next door neighbor, then I guess I don't have to worry about it." she said giggling.

Sasuke smiled.

"Hey you realize Sakura lives across from me right?"

"Really?" he asked. He looked to the right at Hinata's house then looked across, he saw Sakura at a house next to hers.

"You mean you didn't know?" she asked.

"No.."

"You should talk to her, she seemed kind of sad when she was walking towards her house."

Sasuke looked back over at Sakura.

* * *

"I came here because I haven't talked to you.. How many times do I have to say it?" she said a bit annoyed.

"Oi, Sakura-chan." a familiar voice said.

Sakura looked back. "Sasuke-kun?"

"I didn't know you lived over here."

"Where do you live?" she asked

Sasuke pointed over to where his house was. "Beside Hinata's house."

Sakura smiled. "What a coincidence." she said.

"Hey, um.. Sakura-chan, do you want to ditch school tomorrow?"

"Um.. Well.."

"Unless miss goody-goody wants to go to school." he said this then smiled.

Sakura smiled as well. "Sure."

"Well, sayonara, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said waving back at her, while walking to his house.

Sakura waved back and then turned around to see Shikamaru and Neji smiling at her.

"Well, well," they said in unison.

Sakura blushed. "It's not like it's a date or anything?!" she said.

Neji and Shikamaru laughed, only making her face more red.

"Well.. I'm not giving you the flowers!" she said. With that she turned and walked back to her home.

"Was that a squirrel on her shoulder?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, I didn't notice." Shikamaru said.

Neji sighed then close the door.

* * *

"What a waste of flowers." Sakura said under her breath. She went to her room and kept the flowers in a vase.

"But the best thing is…" Sakura started.

"Is that I will be able to go out on a date with her.."

"Is that I will be able to go out on a date with him.."

Sasuke and Sakura said in unison, while looking at a sakura tree outside of there window, petals blowing in the night sky.

* * *

There you go! Hope you enjoyed, soz to people who wanted Sasuke to remember her, it would be a bit too soon(Or is it?) Oh and soz if you thought Sasuke and Sakura live next to each other lol, but they're across from each other, more/less so yea lol.

Sasuke: R&R!

Sakura: Next chapter..!

Sasuke & Sakura: The Best day Ever!

"Oi Shikamuroo-kun!" Ino yelled

"Neji-kun!" Tenten said.

They both sighed. "Where are you?" they said in unison.


	5. The Best Day Ever? Part 1

-1**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto, sadly

**Summary: **Sakura is new to Kohana High and is assigned to sit next to the ever popular Sasuke. Sakura tries to be nice to him but he just ignores her presence. Sakura tries to soften Sasuke by giving him stuff and being patient.(There's more to the story but I'm not telling)

1. because it will spoil it and

2. because I'm making this up as i go along lol

This will be SasuxSaku NaruxHina NejixTenten and InoxShika

* * *

**Sakura was asleep in her bed…**

DING-DONG!

Sakura's eyes opened immediately, quickly closing them afterwards from the bright sun. She got up still in her pj's.

"Hai, Hai! I'm coming!" she yelled, rubbing her eyes. She got up to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked while stretching.

"You forgot already?" someone asked.

"Uhm.." she was thinking of what she was supposed to remember. Her finger on her chin, eye's looking up and her head tilted. "Oh! Sasuke?"

She heard him sigh. "Yea." he said.

She opened the door, forgetting that she was still in her pj's.

"What? No present?" Sakura asked.

"No… but you gave me one.." he said trying to hold in his laugh.

"What are you talking about?" she asked still un aware of her clothes.

"Do you own a mirror?" he asked.

"My face isn't _that_ ugly!" she stated.

"Not your face, your clothes." he said while smiling.

Sakura looked down. "Oops.." she said while blushing.

"Were you going to sleep in today?" he said joking around.

"No!" Sakura was looking for an excuse to get her out of this mess. "Well-well you didn't tell me when we were going!" she said.

Sasuke smiled. "True."

Sakura furrowed her brow, then slammed the door. She went to her room and looked through her closet to see what to wear. She finally found a cute outfit. Sakura took out hip-hugger jeans that looked like they were ripped, a lilac colored shirt where the collar hugs around her neck and boots. She also took her ninja bag just in case something were to happen she took some money and her cell. Sakura tied up her hair into a sloppy bun and walked outside locking her door.

"What took you so long?" he asked while smiling.

Sakura's back was to Sasuke, she furrowed her brow but she soon ignored his response.

"So where are we going?" She asked turning around to Sasuke.

"I have no idea."

"Don't lie to me, I wasted school day to go somewhere." she said

"Fine fine, Uhm.. How about the amusement park?"

"Do you think I actually have money for an amusement park?" Sakura asked.

"No, of course not, but I do." he said

"Wait, what do you mean of course no-"

"I got the money, so lets just go" he said cutting Sakura off.

Sakura breathed in then out. "1.. 2.. 3..-"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm counting to ten."

"Why?" he asked.

"To NOT get annoyed by a certain someone."

"That actually works?" Sasuke said while laughing.

"Well it's not now because I _am_ getting annoyed, and I'm going to punch him if he doesn't stop talking." Sakura said.

"Wow, I feel bad for that person" Sasuke said mocking her.

"Why you…!" she said, she raised her fist and tried to hit Sasuke. Sasuke jumped out of the way, hitting a wall instead, making a big hole in it.

"Wow I feel bad for whoever lives in that house" Sasuke said smiling.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she made a huge hole in _her_ house.

"Oh come on! I just finished paying for this house! Sasuke!"

"Oops" he said copying what Sakura said when she was still in her pj's.

Sakura had three anger marks on her head. She took out her cell and dialed Shikamaru's phone number.

"Who are you calling?"

"None of your business." she said.

Sakura waited for him to pick up and finally did.

"Moshimoshi?"

"Oi, Shikamaru-kun, I have a problem"

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura-chan? You live next door to me, why don't you come over?"

"Uhm... yeah, well, just come down here please."

"Fine.." he said. Before he hung up the phone she could hear a distant 'what a drag'.

She smiled and turned around to Sasuke. "No big deal." she said cheerful.

"Oi Sakura-chan why did you call me?"

Sakura turned to him and pointed to her house.

"Can you fix it?"

Shikamaru's mouth was wide opened but soon snapped out of it and closed it. "Do I look like a repair man?"

"But you said when there was a problem you would _fix_ it."

"I Did? Well.. If you say I did then.." he paused. "What a drag, fine Sakura, you go on your date, I'll fix it" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Thanks! Oh and it's not a date." she said with a little bit of a blush in her cheeks.

With that Sakura and Sasuke started walking to the amusement park.

"Great.. How am I gonna fix this?" Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

**Still Walking**

"Did Shikamaru really say that he would help you if there was a problem?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled. "Nope. But he trusts me for some reason" she said while giggling.

Sasuke smiled.

"How much longer? Don't you have money for a cab or something?!" Sakura said while changing the subject.

"Oh, that was a good idea, why didn't I think of that?" he said sarcastically.

"Your torturing me today aren't you?" she said with a sigh.

Just then a taxi cab comes down the road. Sakura walked on the street arms stretched out to shoulder height. The car stopped immediately.

"What the Hell! Why did you go in the middle of the street?! Get off and don't come crossing the street without looking!" the guy yelled from inside the cab, hand waving out the window.

Sakura walked up to the window and poked her head through it.

"Look Mister! I'm having a rough day today and I don't need you telling me what I should and shouldn't do! And For your information, I was looking, I wanted to stop you, unless your too dense to understand! Why else would I have my arms stretched out to the side?! Now your gonna take me and him to the amusement park! Got it!?

"U-understood.. But which amusement park?" the guy asked.

"The only damn amusement park in this place!" Sakura remarked.

(Wow Sakura's mad. Well I would too, if I busted my house and then had to walk like half way to an amusement park. So far for the best day ever. Lol)

"Oh.. Oh my bad, sorry"

They both got into the cab. Sasuke smiled when Sakura sighed and had mumbled something to herself.

"Well, well, My names Jiraiya. What's yours missy?" Jiraiya said while looking at the retro visor.

(**A/N**: That's the mirror that you look through to see like the back seat lol)

Sakura whipped her head towards the window. "It's none of your concern!"

"It's Sakura" Sasuke said while putting his hand on her knee.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura whispered with a hiss.

"Look, I've met this guy before, he's a perv. He peeps at girls and says he's doing 'data gathering' as an excuse for not being a perv." Sasuke whispered back.

Sakura gave Sasuke a disgusted look.

"Yea, so if we act like were together he won't hit on you."

Sakura nodded with an "oh.." expression on her face.

Luckily for them, Jiraiya was unaware of what they talked about and with that he decided to speak up again.

"Sakura eh.. What a pretty name" he said with blush in his cheeks.

Sasuke put his arm around Sakura and pulled her closer to him, making her head rest against his shoulder. This made her whole face red.

"Yes, I know." Sasuke said with a smile.

Jiraiya saw how both Sasuke and Sakura reacted with each other and figured that she was taken. He mumbled some words under his breath along with a few curse words.

* * *

"Uh.. Where's Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru?" Kakashi-sensei asked. 

"They-" Naruto started but Neji quickly put his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Sakura wasn't feeling well, Sasuke had a doctors appointment for a check up and Shikamaru is helping his dad repair some stuff." Neji said with no hesitation.

* * *

"Achoo!" Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke all sneezed at the same time.

* * *

"I see.." Kakashi said while raising his eyebrow. "Too bad.." 

"Why?" Ino asked

"Because we're going to the amusement park today!" he said with a big grin.

Neji's and Naruto's jaw dropped. They knew that Sakura and Sasuke were going to the amusement park, because before Sasuke had went to bed he had told them his plan.

In fact everyone in the class knew that they were ditching today to go to the amusement park.

Since Neji told Tenten, who told Hinata, who told Ino.(and we all know how loud Ino's mouth is) So she blabbered it to everyone in the classroom. EVERYONE knew, except for Kakashi.

"W-which one?" Naruto asked.

"The only one that we have…why do you ask Naruto?"

"No reason, I'm just concerned that's all!" Naruto said shaking his hands in front of him. The whole class was frozen.

* * *

"Wait a minute.." Shikamaru said rubbing his nose. "I never promised Sakura that when something happens I would help her! Sakura! I'm gonna get you! What a drag.." he said. Then sighed a long sigh.

* * *

Sakura had sneezed again. 

"Oi, you ok?" Sasuke asked

"Yea.." Sakura said rubbing her nose again.

(_Sasuke looked over at her and went into shock. "Oh my gosh! There's a huge booger hanging from your nose, it's like the size of Jupiter!! Ahh!" Sasuke said while pushing back to the car door as far as he could. - _Oh gawd, that would be hilarious, but I won't put it. Good laugh… good laugh. Lol)

The car soon stopped and Sakura and Sasuke got out of the cab.

"What about my money?!" he asked.

Sakura smiled and walked up to him, she rummaged through her wallet and gave him a dollar.

"Here."

"A dollar?! It's supposed to be at least 30!"

"It is thirty. Well more than 30."

"Huh?"

"Look, if you actually know math, 100 pennies equal a dollar right? I'm pretty sure that 100 is more than 30. So you got more than 30. And you have to be more specific, you said '_A dollar?! It's supposed to be at least 30_' you didn't specifically say 30 dollars, you just said 30."

And with that Sakura walked into the amusement park

"But isn't a dollar smaller than thirty?" Sasuke asked.

"Shh, he isn't that smart enough to realize that" she said while giggling. Leaving Jiraiya time to retrace what she had said.

When they got behind the gate, losing visibility of Jiraiya, Sakura wiped her hand on her arm like she was wiping something off, and then wiped Sasuke's arm.

"What did you just do?"

"Hello?! I don't like you and you don't like me, I don't want you touching me when we're not even together!" Sakura stated. _Gawd, I do like you and I don't mind if you hold my hand or anything!_

Sakura was blushing a bit when she said this, so just incase he doesn't make fun of her, she changed the topic.

"Well, lets go on rides now that we're here!"

* * *

**A/N**: I know, I know, its kinda like a cliffy but I wanted to get a least one chapter up so you don't beg me lol. 

R&R!

Next Chap: The Best Day Ever? Part 2


	6. The Best Day Ever? Part 2

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto, sadly

**Summary: **Sakura is new to Kohana High and is assigned to sit next to the ever popular Sasuke. Sakura tries to be nice to him but he just ignores her presence. Sakura tries to soften Sasuke by giving him stuff and being patient.(There's more to the story but I'm not telling)

1. Because it will spoil it and

2. Because I'm making this up as i go along lol

This will be SasuxSaku NaruxHina NejixTenten and InoxShika

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in like a year? Lol. I kinda got bored of it and stuff… but Ill update again since I have some more encouragement J

* * *

"_Look, if you actually __know__ math, 100 pennies equal a dollar right? I'm pretty sure that 100 is more than 30. So you got more than 30. And you have to be more specific, you said 'A dollar?! It's supposed to be at least 30' you didn't specifically say 30 __dollars__, you just said 30."_

_And with that Sakura walked into the amusement park_

"_But isn't a dollar smaller than thirty?" Sasuke asked._

"_Shh, he isn't that smart enough to realize that" she said while giggling. Leaving Jiraiya time to retrace what she had said._

_When they got behind the gate, losing visibility of Jiraiya, Sakura wiped her hand on her arm like she was wiping something off, and then wiped Sasuke's arm._

"_What did you just do?"_

"_Hello?! I don't like you and you don't like me, I don't want you touching me when we're not even together!" Sakura stated. Gawd, I do like you and I don't mind if you hold my hand or anything!_

_Sakura was blushing a bit when she said this, so just incase he doesn't make fun of her, she changed the topic._

"_Well, let's go on rides now that we're here!"_

* * *

Sakura, unaware of her excitement was getting annoying. She was running all over the amusement park, pointing at different rides.

"Oh my god! Look Sasuke-kun!" she yelled as she pointed to a rollercoaster. It was called Shiekra™ "Let's go on that one!"

Sasuke looked at her, confused. They had passed a ton of roller coasters, all the ones he thought she would like. But instead she chose one he didn't expect. One that had two vertical drops, it was floorless and a lot of turns.

"A-Are you sure you want to go on that one, Sakura…? The one you're pointing at?"

"Of course! It looks like so much fun! Unless…" she paused and looked at him with evil eyes. "Unless… you're scared… Sasuke-kun"

"S-scared?!" Sasuke glared at her. "I'm not scared. I was just making sure that you were pointing at that ride." He said and pointed to Shiekra™.

"Great! Let's go!" Sakura happily smiled as she pulled Sasuke by his arm towards the line.

_**She's acting like a little kid**__…._ inner Sasuke thought.

_Finally, you agree with me on something_.

As they finally made it in line Sakura quickly became impatient. "Oh Geez! What's taking so long?"

"Calm down Sakura. We just got in line…"

Sakura sighed. "You're right, sorry." She said under her breath, pouting. Just then her cell phone began to ring.

"Moshi Moshi?" She said as she answered it.

"OI! SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura could recognize that voice anywhere. "What do you want Naruto?"

"IT TURNS OUT THAT KAKASHI-SENSEI DECIDED TO GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK TODAY!"

"WHAT?!" she yelled. Everyone in the line looked at her. "CANT YOU GUYS SEE I'M ON THE PHONE!? It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Once she said that, everyone turned back and started doing what they were doing before.

"Oy, Sakura, calm down… what happened?" Sasuke asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Sakura blushed and turned toward him. "Kakashi-sensei decided to come to the amusement park today… for a field trip."

"Great." was all Sasuke could say. "Sakura, give me the phone, I want to talk to Naruto."

Sakura just nodded and gave him her cell.

"Dobe, you there?" Sasuke asked.

"HI SASUKE-TEME! HOWS YOUR DATE GOING WITH SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto asked, so loud that Sasuke had to pull the phone away from his ear. It seemed like Naruto was on speaker phone. He wasn't. That's how loud he was.

"Naruto, you don't have to scream into the phone."

"SORRY!"

Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear again, and just ignored Naruto's last response.

"Naruto, you and everyone else, try to stall into coming to the amusement park. Try giving Kakashi some ideas besides the amusement park. If he doesn't accept them, then just stall. If you end up coming here before me and Sakura leave, call back and warn us and keep stalling him. We'll leave when you call, and we'll call you back to let you know."

"Got it." Naruto said with a serious voice. "Good luck Sasuke-teme."

"Hn." Sasuke ended the phone call and gave the phone back to Sakura. "Sakura, Lets try to have fun today" he said and smiled at her.

Sakura was starting to become warm; she quickly turned toward the person in front of her. "H-Hai. Let's have fun" She said with a smile.

* * *

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled. He had told everyone what Sasuke had said, and made a plan to try to stall Kakashi. They were planning on stalling him by splitting up, so that Kakashi would have to find everyone. Then after he finds everyone, and tells them where they were going, everyone will pretend they forgot something at their house. Some people will stay home, forgetting they were going anywhere. Some will get what they "forgot" and go back to the classroom. Then, they were going to give Kakashi some ideas to go somewhere else besides the amusement park. Claiming they'd rather go skating or dancing. If Kakashi still says he'd rather go to the amusement park they will whine and complain saying that it's not fair. If Kakashi still says no, then they will split up again. Making Kakashi chase them and force them to go anyway. And well, they just hope it goes according to plan, maybe even better.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi said as he was getting stuff ready for the amusement park. He was packing a whole bunch of Icha Icha Paradise Books.

"Why are you packing so many books, aren't you going to be too busy riding rides…rather than reading your stupid Icha Icha Paradise books?"

Kakashi looked at him strange and sighed. "I can't do both?"

"No…"

"Aww common! I wanted to read them!" Kakashi said, pouting.

"Well, maybe we can go somewhere else besides the Amusement park? So you can read them and do whatever you want to do. Maybe skating!?" Naruto asked.

"YEA! SKATING SOUNDS FUN!" Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata yelled in unison.

Kakashi thought for a second… "Alright then, I guess we can go to the amusement park some other time."

Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata laughed and danced in their seat. They loved skating. In fact, they were on the Konoha High Ice Skating Team!

Naruto was suspicious, there's no way Kakashi would just agree with someone. He pulled out his cell phone and decided to call Sakura.

* * *

They were finally close to the seats and Sakura was excited. She had put her phone on vibrate and felt it. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered.

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Let me talk to Sasuke-teme."

"Mm." was all Sakura could say. She turned back and gave the phone to Sasuke.

"Yea, dobe. Are you at the amusement park already?"

"No, actually I gave Kakashi an idea, just one, to go ice skating and he said yes. I'm just warning you because it seems weird that he would agree with someone on something."

"Especially you Naruto. Come to think of it I think I saw a skating rink here at the amusement park. Hold on."

"Especially me? WHATS THAT'S SUPPOSE TO MEAN SASUKE!?"

He covered the phones mouth with his hand. Muffling Naruto's voice from it. "Oy… Sakura, do they have an ice skating rink here?"

Sakura turned around and smiled. "Yes… why?"

"Kakashi said he was going to an ice skating rink… Naruto gave Kakashi the idea and I doubt he would accept it from Naruto."

"Same…" Sakura said  
"SAKURA!!! YOU TOO?!" A muffled voice from the phone asked.

Ignoring Naruto's words, she continued. "I think Kakashi is planning on coming here. He's sly like that."

Sasuke nodded and uncovered the phones lip. "Naruto, be on guard. He's probably planning on coming here."

"Alright." Naruto said, forgetting the statements Sakura and Sasuke had said just before.

Sasuke hung up and once again gave the phone back to Sakura.

Sakura jumped up and down as she put it back into her pocket.

"Why are you so happy?" Sasuke asked.

"We're next!!"

Sasuke could feel his stomach dry up.

* * *

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled, even though Kakashi was right in front of him.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled back. "What is it?"

"DON'T GO TO THE ICE SKATING RINK AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK!"

"There's an Ice Rink at the amusement park?" Kakashi asked.

"YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!" Naruto gaped.

"No… I was planning to go to the one that's an hour from here, but since the amusement park is closer. Let's go there!"

Ino, Ten-Ten, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Rock Lee, and Chouji, in unison slammed their head against their desk.

Naruto just stood there and gaped at him.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun Are you exited?!" She said as she was sitting down in the seats of the ride.

"Oh yea… I'm very excited, since we're going on an awesome ride and we're in the front row." Sasuke said with a hint of sarcasm under his voice.

The floor was gone and they started moving up the chain lift. Sasuke smiled, due to nerves and looked at Sakura. She was looking all over the place, amazed at how high they were already. She saw him looking at her and she smiled. "Well… here we go?" she said unsure.

They reached the top and looked down for a few seconds and before Sasuke could say "Don't cry", they started to drop.

Sakura screamed and laughed at the top of her lungs, Sasuke screamed and smiled. The butterflies in their stomachs were flying all over the place. They both couldn't help but grin. Descending, in only a few seconds, then ascending, twisting, turning and reaching the second vertical drop. Descending once more and twisting once more, until they finally reached the end of the ride. As they got off they were both pumped with energy. Sakura kept running around Sasuke with her hands up, and then jumping on his back and holding onto him, as he would carry her up.

"That was so much fun Sasuke!"

"Yea it was." He said with a smile.

Sakura realized that the way he was holding her, it made it seem like they were going out. She blushed a crimson red and jumped off his back.

"I don't want your arms to get tired." she lied. _I know his arms won't get tired; he can always use a bit of chakara if they do, and help lift me. It wont take that much too._ She thought.

"It's alright" He said, still smiling.

* * *

"Lets go everyone, get what you need and come back."

Naruto snapped out of it and turned toward his classmates and nodded. They all knew what to do. The plan was on the go. Except, Naruto decided to stay in the classroom and talk to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm tired and I don't really want to go anywhere, can't we just stay here for today and go to the amusement park tomorrow?

"No, Naruto… you need to stop being lazy. You and I both know that we haven't been on a mission in a while and you've gotten lazier than you were before.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"It means that you've gotten lazier than you were before." Kakashi repeated.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked again.

Kakashi glared at him and repeated.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto wanted to laugh but he wasn't going to. He was planning on keeping this up so that Kakashi would have to keep saying it, just so he would understand. He did understand though…it was just his little joke.

Kakashi sighed and knew this was going to take a while.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, can we go on that ride?" Sakura asked and pointed.

Sasuke gaped for a few seconds. "S-Sakura… that's a tunnel of love."

"I know silly, but maybe we can talk in there without a ton of people around."

Sasuke sighed and nodded his head.

They quickly sat down onto the soft cushioned seats and it started moving. As they entered it, the only light they could see was the light that was hanging from the boat. Not too bright, not too dark. Just perfect for a couple.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry…"

"Hn…? Why are you sorry…?"

"I don't know… I just felt like I needed to say sorry for some reason." She said while blushing.

"You're weird." Sasuke said as he poked her forehead. Sakura giggled. He saw her shiver a little. "Are you cold?"

"A little, but its ok, I'll live, ha-ha." she chuckled.

Ignored her words, Sasuke put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

Sakura blushed dark red. Her hand was on his chest and she was cuddling with him. She could sense that he has a nice body, not by feeling up on him, but just because his chest was firm, strong.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Sakura… I remember who the pink haired girl was… I remember what we were talking about, under the Sakura tree, before Naruto interrupted…"

Sakura was shocked; she pushed back and looked at him. He was staring into her eyes. It made her blush, and before she could look away, his hand reached her chin and made her look into his eyes. He was moving in slowly. She could hear her heart beating rapidly, wondering if he could hear it. They we're moving closer and closer… and just when they were about to kiss… her phone rang.

She quickly backed out of his grasp and picked up her phone. "Gomen… Someone's calling…"

**Sigh we were so close.** Inner Sasuke said.

_Yea… we… were._

"Moshi, Moshi." Sakura said, relieved.

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, hey Shikamaru. Finished with my house yet?"

"Yea, I just finished, and I never promised that I will help you if something happens."

"Wait, repeat those last seven words…I didn't hear…"

"I will help you if something happens…" he said, dragging his words.

"Promise?" Sakura asked.

"Promise for what? Yea I promise…?" he said unsure.

"Good, now you will help me if something happens" she said with a smile.

Shikamaru froze on the other line; he just realized what he had done. "What a drag, Sakura, you fucking b-"

She hung up the phone and giggled. "Sorry Sasuke." she said and turned toward him. She could see him smiling.

"You're a sly little girl aren't you." he said with a chuckle. "Very smart…" he stated to himself.

Sakura just smiled. "Comes to show that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover… Um Sasuke. Can we go home? I'm not feeling too well…"

"Why?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her again, thinking she was cold.

"I don't know… I need to rest…"

"You're pale. Maybe you're just hungry, does your stomach hurt? Are you shaking?"

"Both…"

Sasuke chuckled. "Your hungry… not to worry, after this, I'll get you something to eat." Sasuke said with a smile.

Sakura nodded and went back into the cuddling position she was in before they were about to kiss. She smiled at how warm she felt when she was with him.

* * *

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked for the 104th time.

"Naruto, if you don't want to go, that's fine but everyone else is going and why isn't Neji, Ino or Ten-Ten back yet? What's taking them so long to get something?"

"I don't know, Ten-Ten and Ino are girls, it takes them forever to get ready for something, and Neji is probably taking forever to get ready too." Naruto giggled. Hinata walked up to Naruto and reached for his arm, cuddling with it.

"D-Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, we all can wait for them, it's no b-big deal." She said, blushing crimson red as she was holding onto Naruto's arm.

"Yea, what Hinata said." Naruto stated as he smiled at her.

"Very well." Kakashi said. He reached into his duffel bag where he had put his Icha Icha Paradise series and grabbed volume three, opening to the page where he had left off.

* * *

The ride finally finished. Sasuke got off and then helped Sakura get off. He could tell that she was weak.

"Common, lets go find something to eat, what do you want?" he asked her as they were walking towards the food section. He grabbed her hand, afraid she was going to fall.

Sakura didn't blush when he grabbed her hand though; she was too dizzy to even care. "I don't mind, maybe some teriyaki."

"Fine with me."

THey both walked slowly to the food court and made it to a big restaurant that served almost every favorite food from around the world. "Do you want the all you can eat buffet? Or just a regular dinner?"

Sakura laughed weakly at this, "All you can eat, definitely."

Sasuke smiled and walked her to a booth. "You can tell me what you want and I'll come back and give it to you."

"Um…" Sakura started, laying her head down, putting her arms as a pillow. "Fried noodles, two egg roll, salad with tomatoes and soybeans…" She smiled, remembering the fact that, that's what she gave Sasuke when they were under the sakura tree. "Oh, and add some rice balls and teriyaki."

Sasuke froze. "Th-That's a lot of food don't you think Sakura?"

"It's fine… get it please…"

Sasuke could sense her getting weaker and he quickly went to get what she asked.

* * *

"Never mind you guys, we'll go tomorrow." Kakashi said after he finished the sixth volume of Icha Icha Paradise. "It's getting late." He looked up from his book and saw Hinata, Naruto, Chouji, laughing about something, probably gossiping about Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi wasn't stupid. He knew Sasuke and Sakura we're playing hooky. He figured out that they were probably at the amusement park, which was why Naruto begged him not to go. Kakashi grinned under his mask. "Hinata, Naruto, Chouji, I'm going back home to finish my books, you guys can leave. I'll see you tomorrow." and with that, in a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

Naruto, Hinata, Rock Lee, Shino and Chouji all smiled. "Hinata, you want to go to my house so we can talk about the project?"

Hinata nodded without question and they both left.

"I'm going to go train with Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee stated, and vanished.

"Bye." Shino said, and left.

"I guess I'm alone…I'm gonna go eat some food from my refrigerator."

* * *

Sasuke came back with the food and set it in front of Sakura. "Sorry I took so long Sakura.

Sakura lifted her head weakly from the smell of food and smiled. She quickly ate the salad, rice balls, egg rolls, and teriyaki; soon enough, she was onto the fried noodles and soy beans.

Sasuke was surprised on how quickly she ate. He was only just finishing his teriyaki. He had gotten pretty much the same thing, but only one egg roll and one rice ball, and no soybeans.

In a matter of only a few minutes, she was finished with her food, and filled with energy again. "Boy" she started while stretching. "That was good! I'm guessing Shiekra™ took out most of the energy from me, including that cold ride we went on afterwards."

"Are you still hungry Sakura?" Sasuke laughed while he finished swallowing the rice ball.

"Nope. I'm stuffed. Thanks a lot Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." he said. He looked up and saw some teriyaki sauce on Sakura's chin. Unaware of the soda that was in front of her, he reached over the table to go wipe it off… but unfortunately, the soda spilled all over her.

Sakura gasped, "Sasuke!" she yelled and pouted. She stood up, put her hands in a fist, by her sides, puffed up her cheeks and spread her legs shoulder-length apart. Then she ran into the girls' room to clean it up.

Everyone was staring at Sasuke. He froze for a few seconds and then snapped out of it. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! " Sasuke said. Everyone went back to their own business and he hurriedly cleaned up the mess. Then he walked and waited besides the girls' restroom, waiting for Sakura to come out.

* * *

Ten-Ten and Ino were over each others house, sleeping over. Laughing, and talking about Neji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru had went to bed early. He was exhausted and mad at Sakura for tricking him twice. Neji was training all day and completely forgot that he had went to school today.

* * *

Sakura had finally came out… "Sa-Sasuke."

"Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"I know its ok."

Sasuke looked at her and saw she was dry. "How come you're dry?"

"I had kicked everyone out of the bathroom, locked the door, took off, and dried my clothes with the hand drier." She said blushing and giggling.

"Wow, Sakura." He just laughed. They walked out of the restaurant and left the money on the counter for the cashier.

"So, which ride do you want to go on next?" Sasuke smiled as he reached for her hand.

* * *

**A/N**: I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY TO EVERYONE FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVERRRRR! I'M GOING TO START UPDATING AGAIN; I HOPE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE WORTH FORGIVENESS.

Also, I will be changing everyone's age. All the girls will be 17 and all the guys will be 18, they'll all be seniors. Sorry if I confuse you.

Sasuke & Sakura: R&R!


End file.
